Hoy todo es diferente
by Maria Carlie Cullen
Summary: hoy se cumplen dos años de que Jacob dejo de ser mi amigo, hoy jacob deja de ser mi amigo, hoy dejare de ser la persona que era comunmente,


Hoy todo es difente!

PVO Nessie.

Hoy se cumplen dos años de que Jacob dejo de ser mi amigo, hoy todo ha cambiado cuando hablo con él todo es diferente, antes cada vez que lo besaba en la mejilla me emocionaba, ahora no. Ya no siento lo mismo que sentía antes cada vez que lo veía, antes me sentía feliz de verlo antes mi vida giraba a lado de él, si él no estaba me sentía triste. Hoy se cumplían dos años de que Jake o Jacob Black había dejado de ser mi amigo.

HOY SE CUMPLEN DOS AÑOS DE QUE YO HABIA SIDO MUY ESTUPIDA.

FLASHBACK.

Era un día común y corriente en el cual mis sentimientos hacia Jake habían cambiado, desde hace unos días mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal cada vez que estaba con él, me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Como me había dado cuenta fácil, cada vez que estaba con él y se le acercaba una mujer me enojaba, me ponía demasiado celosa, es más cuando estaba cerca de Leah sentía que me iba a morir de coraje. Sé que solo son amigos pero no por eso dejo de sentir el mismo coraje cada vez que los veo juntos.

Y por supuesto que mi padre se había dado cuenta de todo esto que estaba pasando y le había contado a mi madre.

Tuve una plática muy larga con ellos dos, por supuesto que yo ya sabía todo lo que había pasado con Jake y mi madre cuando eran jóvenes, pero eso a mi corazón no le importó.

Mi padre a pesar de ser el más sobreprotector de todos los padres y después de una larga discusión me dijo que no iba a ser igual que con los demás chicos con los que había andado, los cuales nunca me convencieron y no llegue a andar ni tres meces con ninguno, cuando digo eso parece que hubieran sido muchos pero no, solo habían sido dos, Nahual y James.

Ese mismo día mis padres me dijeron que dejarían de ser sobreprotectores con migo y me dejarían andar con cualquier muchacho que yo quisiera y que tenía todo el consentimiento de ellos ya que sabían que yo escogería al indicado para mí.

Al día siguiente Jake fue a mi casa y decidí afrontar las cosas de una vez por todas y decirle lo que sentía hacia él.

-Nessie preciosa, ocupo hablar con tigo de algo muy importante.- La cara que traía Jake era como de preocupación.

-Yo también ocupo hablar con tigo Jake.- Dije con un tono serio ya que como me habían dicho mis padres hace un rato tenía que decir todo lo que sentía y si mis padres me habían dado el consentimiento de andar con la persona que yo quisiera tenía que afrontar las cosas lo más antes posible y decirle que lo amaba.

-Está bien Jake pero comienza primero tu.-Seguro que lo que tenía que decir él es más importante y además así agarro valor para decirle todo lo que siento por él.- Vi como Jake tragaba saliva y comenzaba a hablar.

- Veras Nessie, después de esto que te tengo que decir es posible que todo cambie entre nosotros. P ero es muy importante que sepas esto.- Su voz temblaba cada vez más, esto me estaba preocupando y poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- Jake que pasa, me estas preocupando dime.- No podía más con esta angustia tenía que saber que le estaba pasando, tal vez estaba enfermo y yo no lo sabía y si se tenía que ir lejos, NO, eso sería malo.

- Nessie sé que tú sabes sobre la imprimación porque yo mismo te he contado de ella, Nessie yo me he imprimado de una mujer muy linda y hermosa y tenía que de….

No resistí mas no podía oír eso.

-Cállate Jacob no quiero saber.- Después de eso salí corriendo de la casa, no podía ser, como había podido ser tan estúpida para creer que Jacob Black me amaba a mí, como pude ser tan estúpida para pensar que él me quería a mí.

Corrí lo más lejos posible hasta que deje de correr, porque quería tirarme al suelo como una niña berrinchuda y patalear. Y eso hice me tire al suelo y comencé a llorar y a gritar como loca.

-PORQUE JACOB BLACK PORQUE ME HACES ESTO PORQUE DESTROZAS MI CORAZON DEMONIOS TE ODIO.- Seguí llorando como loca hasta que sentí que unos pasos se acervaban a mí no necesitaba voltear a ver quién era los conocía perfectamente.

-Lárgate JACOB vete de aquí no quiero verte no quiero saber de ti lárgate.-Dije sollozando, no me importaba que supiera que lloraba por él.

-Nessie mi Ness ocupamos hablar, no me separes de ti, sabía que si te decía esto pasaría algo así pero por lo menos déjame terminar, necito explicarte.- no me animaba si quiera a voltear a verlo pero ya no aguantaba más, me gire y comencé a gritarle.

- Decirme que Jacob Black, que te imprimaste de una estúpida, que te ha prohibido verme, es eso lo que me tienes que decir, he eso es, O PEOR AUN TU ME VAZ ADEJAR DE VISITAR POR ELLA, sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría pero porque demonios pasa ahora, porque , lárgate Jacob no quiero que me des explicaciones si lo que querías era decirme eso, o no me lo dirías con otras palabras para que no me doliera verdad pero sea como sea me duele Jacob, ahora lárgate y ni se te ocurra decirme quien es esa estúpida de la que te has imprimado solamente lárgate y aléjate de mí.- seguí llorando más fuerte pero sentía que no se iba. As que le grite una vez más.

- Jacob Black que esperas para largarte, demonios lárgate de aquí.- Y en vez de irse se acercó más hasta abrazarme, yo me quise separar de él y no me dejo, no entiende que con esto me hace más daño.

- NESSIE, cálmate por favor, creí que ya sabias quien es la mujer de la que me había imprimado, que por eso habías corrido, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi instinto de venir a buscarte me da la razón.

-Cállate Jacob no necesito que me digas el nombre de la estúpida de la que te has imprimado, lo único que necesito es que me sueltes y te largues y aunque sea por el cariño que me tuviste antes no me digas el nombre de esa estúpida y lárgate.-Dije empujándolo pero era tal su fuerza que no logre separarnos ni un centímetro más.

-Nessie, ocupo decírtelo, la mujer…

-Cállate ya te dije que no necesito saber el nombre de esa es…. Me beso.

Si Jacob Black me estaba besando no lo podía creer al principio no me moví porque estaba en shock pero, unos minutos después nuestros labios comenzaron una danza increíble. Ya había besado a Jake pero no se comparaba nada con este beso, antes solo lo había besado de piquito porque quería dar mi primer beso con él, pero este beso era diferente era increíble era lo mejor, nos separamos cuando el aire era necesario para respirar.

-Lo entiendes Nessie, no hay otra mujer, tu eres de la mujer que me imprime y la cual amo con todo mi corazón, desde el momento que naciste y te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti preciosa, tu eres el amor de mi vida la mujer que hace que mi corazón siga latiendo tu eres esa estúpida que decías, pero claro que tú no eres ninguna estúpida tu eres la mejor mujer del mundo.- Mi corazón daba brincos de alegría no lo podía creer, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando en estos momentos.

-OH, Jacob, no sabes el susto que me dio al pensar que te habías imprimado de otra mujer, sabes el dolor que sentí al pensar que me habías cambiado por otra estúpida.- volví a besarlo pero este beso duro menos porque él se separó, hice una mueca de disgusto de la cual él se rio.

-cariño tenemos una eternidad para seguirnos besando pero creo que después de aclarar esto que siento por ti, recuerdo que tu tenías que decirme algo también.- Pero si ya se lo había dicho con el beso que le acababa de dar, que necesidad de volver a repetirlo pero bueno lo repetiría una y mil veces porque nunca me cansaría de decírselo.

- Hay Jacob esto no tiene nada de importancia, - quería que sufriera poquito, pero muy poquito.

- Reneesme todo lo que tu tengas que decirme es importante.-dijo más serio

-Está bien pero conste que no tiene importancia.- Sonreí para luego decirle despacio.- te amo- dije lo más despacio posible.

- Repítelo.-dijo ya notando lo que había dicho.

- te amooooo.- cuando termine de decirlo sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y me cargo, y comenzó a darme vueltas.

-quiero que lo repitas.-Dijo dándome más vueltas.

- TE AMO- dije riéndome, pues siempre me ha encantado que me de vueltas

- Nessie no jueges con migo y repite lo que acabas decir.

- Que TE AMOOO JACOB BLACK.- después de gritarlo me bajo y me dio otro beso

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Claro que hoy todo es diferente porque Jacob no es mi amigo ahora es mi mejor amigo , el amor de mi vida, mi prometido, lo cual también cambiaria hoy porque hoy es el día de mi boda, hoy cuando hablo con él no me siento feliz, me siento emocionada ciento miles de mariposas que revolotean en mi pansa cada vez que lo beso mi mundo se detiene por un instante; ya no es el mismo sentimiento de antes ahora es mil veces mejor, antes pensaba que mi vida giraba a lado de él, ahora estoy convencida de que mi mundo es él, si él no estaba me sentía triste, hoy puedo decir y afirmar que si no está él yo me muero.

A partir de hoy puedo gritarle a los cuatro vientos que es MI JAKE. A partir de hoy dejare de ser Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, hoy me convertiré en Reneesme Carlie Black.

Recordar todos esos momentos felices junto a mi Jake hacían que los nervios desaparecieran cada vez mas hoy **(fecha de cumple del blog) **todo cambiaria porque hoy me convertiría en su esposa.

Mi madre y mis tías me ayudan a arreglarme.

Porque hoy es un día de felicidad y aunque es difícil de describir la emoción tan grande que tengo.

-Nessie deja de moverte o nunca voy a poder terminar de pintarte, ni tu tía Alice va a poder terminar de peinarte.- Dijo tía Rose.

Mi tía por fin había dejado de odiar a mi amado lobito, aunque tenían pleitos de vez en cuando pero ahora eran menos que antes.

Cuando mis tías terminaron de peinarme y maquillarme, mi madre ayudo a cambiarme, mi vestido lo hizo mi tía Alice, no tengo que decir que es hermoso porque ustedes saben que todo lo que escoge mi tía es hermoso.

-Te quedo divino mi amor, te vez preciosa.-Dijo mi madre, ninguna de ellas podía llorar pero si pudieran creo que lo estarían haciendo pero yo si podía llorar y se me estaban comenzando a salir las lágrimas de tan emocionada que estoy.

- A no nada de lágrimas mi amor este es un día muy feliz para todos nosotros así que nada de lágrimas.

Mi abuela entro para decirnos que ya era momento, y mi padre llego junto con ella para tomarme del brazo.

Todas bajaron, pero sin antes darme su bendición las cuatro y mi madre decirme unas palabras muy lindas. Cuando nos quedamos solos mi padre comenzó a decirme las frases más lindas del mundo.

-Mi niña hoy es un día muy especial para ti, te deseo lo mejor, sé que Jacob te ama y que vivirán muy felices por siempre, sé que es el mejor día de tu vida y quiero que lo aproveches al máximo, disfruta de tu boda.- Y me abrazo.

-Gracias papi, te amo.- Dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

- y yo a ti preciosa pero ahora tenemos que bajar tienes una boda.- Después de eso bajamos. Todos estaban en el patio de la casa de mis abuelos sentados y cuando hice mi aparición junto con mi padre todas las personas se pararon y comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, pero no veía a nadie más, solo miraba a Jake MI JAKE, se veía hermoso en ese smoking.

Comencé a caminar hasta llegar hasta el, mi padre me entrego a él si antes advertirle que si me había algo lo mataba, a lo cual yo solo dije un papa compórtate, y Jake un lo se Edward y sabes que la amo más que a mi propia vida.

La ceremonia estuvo muy linda, me encanto, mi madrina de laso fue Claire y Quill. Nuestros mejores amigos.

De Anillos fueron tía Alice y tío Jasper.

Y De ceremonias mi amada tía Rose y tío Emmett.

Tía Alice dijo que no importaba que ellos fueran los de ceremonias, que en la siguiente boda de nosotros ellos serían, si porque los Cullen nunca se conformaban con una sola boda, mis padres ya llevaban más de 5 bosas y mis tíos ni decir de ellos y mis abuelos.

Pero bueno el pedazo de la ceremonia que más me gusto fue cuando el padre dijo.

- Tu Jacob Black, aceptas como esposa a Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarla y respetarlas todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.- fue tan hermoso escuchar eso y seguido por un.

- Acepto- De mí amado esposo y también cuando el padre me hizo la misma pregunta.

-Tu Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, aceptas como esposo a Jacob Black, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarla y respetarlas todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe- no terminaba de decirlo el padre cuando yo conteste.

-acepto.- dije y después mire a mi familia todos me sonreían.

Pero no podía dejar que el padre dijera hasta que la muerte los separa sin corregirlo, pero como estaban humanos ahí solo toque a mi amado esposo y le dije solo a él.

-creo que la frase correcta es para toda la eternidad, te amo- Después volteé a ver a mi padre para que les dijera a todos lo que yo había dicho, por lo que vi cómo se acerba a mama y le decía en el oído y todos sonrieron aún más.

Ahora Jacob Black y Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Jacob volteo hacia mi.- Yo también te amo mi Nessie.- Cuando termino de decir eso me beso, fue un beso tan lindo y cargado de demasiadas emociones.

Todos los que habían asistido a la ceremonia comenzaron a aplaudir y yo solo segui besando a mi esposo, ahora entiendo porque mis padres, mis tíos y mis abuelos se han casado tantas veces, se sentía tan bien casarse con la persona amada que ellos lo hacían.

Porque hoy todo es diferente, porque hoy hace dos años Jacob me declaro su amor y hoy somos marido y mujer, porque todo es tan maravillosa, porque sé que estando el todo está bien, porque TE AMO JACOB BLACK y porque hoy cambio mi apellido porque además de ser una Cullen Swan en la señora de Black.

_Pues aqui tienen mi Oneshot que fue echo con todo cariño para el blog nessiejacobfans . blogspot . com por su segundo aniversario y tambien como regalo para Miaw pues ella es la que mas se encarga del blog, gracias por apoyarme y espero que dejen sus comentarios ya que es mi segunda historia que publico y de verdad es muy importante para mi, y como dije Miaw esto es tuyo muchas Feclicidades_. 


End file.
